Reincarnated Lovers
by Ash-Midnight16
Summary: Sana is a "normal" who just got thrown into a whole new world! and some part of her is missing. so now its off to find what she's lost!
1. Chapter 1

Reincarnated Lovers

Ch. 1 happiness can end in sadness

Sana shuddered as another attack hit her. the pain was unbearable, and the cold was cruel. She looked to her left, out the window as the snow fell. She had loved the snow as a child, but now she couldn't enjoy it. Sesshomaru placed a hot cloth on her head and she smiled at him.

"thank you."

"thank me when you are well again."

"Sesshomaru please…"

"you will get better. We just have to get your strength up."

A knock on the door distracted him. The monk walked in. he growled low so he wouldn't hear, but never the less, Sesshomaru was not as pleased as Sana was to see him.

"I'm glad you made it back."

He smiled. "of course I did. You're my baby sister. I wouldn't leave you here to…you know…alone…"

"she's not alone. I'm here with her."

"and aren't you the one who did this to her?"

"and what have you done? Did you find a cure or something?"

"please Sesshomaru-"

"please what? All he does with his time is flirt with women. Your laying in bed dying and he doesn't have a moral bone in his body!"

"who are you to judge me?" the monk stepped closer.

"stop it both of you please…" Sana's coughing distracted them. Sesshomaru knelt next to her, rubbing her back as she coughed.

When she had calmed down he helped her back to a more comfortable position. She knew her time was coming. She was not afraid for herself but she was for Sesshomaru. "promise me something?"

"anything."

"please, promise me that after I die, you wont change. You won't become cruel again."

"Sana…"

Her brother laughed. "like a demon can be anything but."

He stared at her. he could feel it as well as she could. He knew she was not long for this world. He hated it. and he hated his father for not helping her. with all he had at his disposal, how could he not save the woman lying in his home slowly dying?

"don't leave…please…please Sana…don't leave me…"

Her breathing became more shallow. "I love you…."

He stayed there, long after they placed a cloth over her, and her brother preyed. He stayed there, holding her cold hand. He could hear her, feel her, but she was gone forever. He lifted the cloth and kissed her head before leaving her to the women who would prepare her for her burial.

As he walked down the hall, his blood grew colder, his eyes crueler. He went to his room and slamed and locked the door. For days he neither ate nor slept just stared at her image on the desk. When others came to take him to the funeral he refused.

"I'm sorry Sana. But I promised nothing."

Sana smiled and breathed in the sent of Adam's leather jacket. She couldn't wait to make it to her brothers house. She couldn't wait to tell him her news. She was just so excited. She felt Adam sigh. She knew he was going to miss his bike, but they both knew they had to sell it, not a family car. She smiled and open her eyes and looked to her right. She saw the bright lights of a truck.

"Adam!"

The next thing she knew she was on her back, Adam holding her close.

"Adam?" her voice cracked.

"it'll be ok…"

It went dark.

Sana opened her eyes to a blinding white ceiling. A flash light was in her eyes in seconds checking them. When her vision cleared a woman stood above her in scrubs. She didn't remember what had happened. Everything felt good…then not so good.

"do you know where you are?"

It came back. The crash, Adam pushing her out of the way of the other truck…Adam holding her as his arms went slack…

Her voice didn't work right away. Then it cracked. Instead of answering her question she asked, "is Adam ok?"

The doctor repeated once again, "do you know where you are?"

"a hospital. Is Adam all right?"

"what is your name?"

"My name is Sana Fokamorna. Why wont you tell me where Adam is? Is her all right?"

The doctor moved away and she saw her brothers take her place.

"Sana…I'm sorry…" her older brother took her hand. "there wasn't anything they could have done…Adam…Adam's gone. He protected you…the doctor said that he saved you."

Tears sprang from her eyes as her heart broke into a thousand pieces.

"There's something else too sis…" her younger brother looked down and stroked the top of her other hand. She looked down. Most of her was either stitched or casted.

"what could be worse than this!"

Konarho looked at his younger brother than back at Sana. "you lost-"

She looked at him with tear filled eyes. "please don't tell me. Please God don't tell me…"

He looked away and she screamed in sadness. Adam, her Adam was gone, and so was their baby. She took her hand back and placed it on her stomachs. She preyed to whatever God was out there to make it kick but nothing happened. "Silent night" played in the background but she ignored it. she cried herself to sleep, missing all of Christmas morning.


	2. Chapter 2 Turn back the clock

Ch. 2. Turn back the clock

Kagome copied down notes as fast as she could. Mr. Fukamorna was being helpful today by going slow, but he kept looking at the clock. It was a minute before the bell would ring when the sound of heels clicking on the tile was heard. As they came closer to the class he relaxed. All the students turned when the door opened. A woman, about in her early twenties walked in, wearing a short sleeved shirt and leather jeans and boots. Her hair was red, pulled back in a pony tail with two her bangs, sweeping across her face. She wore dark sunglasses and just leaned on the door frame. The bell rang.

"All right class dismissed. Except you miss Higurashi. I need to speak to you."

All the students rose and left, each taking in the woman at the door.

"Yes Mr. Fukamorna?"

"Kagome I've spoken with your mother and we've decided to have you tutored. I'd like you to meet my younger sister Sana. She'll tutor you."

Sana walked across the room and removed her glasses. She smiled and held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Kagome."

Kagome just stared at her. She had bright gold eyes, and a scar running down her right one, causing it to be closed, she supposed permenetly.

"You know Kagome, if you want to know, asking is much more polite that staring." She smirked and sat back on a desk.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"You two can talk about it later. Right now you both need to leave so I can go home and grade some tests." Mr. Fukamorna held out Kagome's. "And I want this to be higher than a C Kagome. Your one of my best students. Don't let being sick cut that down."

Kagome nodded and fallowed Sana from the room.

Sana was worried about the girl. She seemed agitated about the whole deal. "So you're not doing too well?"

"I get sick a lot…"

"I know tales signs about when someone lies and you have a blowhorn. Don't lie to me"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me."

"Ok. I go back in time and battle demons with this half demon monk demon slayer and two full demons and I'm the reincarnation of the half demons ex girlfriend."

Sana said nothing for a few blocks till they reached an old run down house. "That's a pretty interesting story. I write for 'The Worlds Door' magazine and in all my travels never have I heard something like that." She pushed open the door and Kagome looked in. the house was more of a one roomed shack with a bed in the corner and a few files and boxeslying on the floor. An open suitcase spilling clothes out was next to the bed and a great web was drawn on the wall. "Sorry the place looks like shit. I'm sorta working on a family tree, proving a curse wrong and I well….had to leave my apartment and this is all I could get."

Kagome walked to the web and looked at the many pictures on the wall. Some were very recent, up to fifty to sixty years ago. Others were hand drawings. "What is it?"

"They say I'm the first girl to be born in over nine hundred years. The last one before me was the original Sana." Sana dug through some old files. "She was a maid in a lord's home, and fell in love with his son. But a witch placed a spell on her, or so they say, and no girl till me has ever been born. Funny thing, she died before she had kids. Her brother, a very perverted monk is the one who carried on the family name. I can't find any of his kids till three hundred years later. That's him on the end, another monk, named Miroku."

"It is Miroku…"

"What?" Sana looked over at her gaping at the burned up looking image of her ancestor.

"And Sango."

"Yeah that's his wife…how did you know that?"

"Uh…she looks like a girl I know who's named that."

Sana narrowed her eyes but ignored the false being told. She went back and dug threw some boxes some more. "Here we go." She pulled out a very large tapestry. An image of a woman, who looked just like her and a man with her, was designed on it. "This is my predecessor, and the young lord, although, his hair is silver so I guess he probably wasn't too young."

"Oh my God that's-so beautiful." Kagome ran her fingers over the ends. "How long have you had this?"

"Myself? One month. My family? It was found in a castle ruins two hundred years ago."

Kagome was mesmerized by the image of Sana in the tapestry. Her hair seemed to flow as if it was real and the lord…she wished it hadn't been worn out so much. She'd loved to see if it was someone she knew. When she looked up, Sana had changed into a black camisole and some baggy jeans, with a black choker, a heart dangling from it. it was beautiful. "We just came to change; we'll study at your house."

Kagome nodded and fallowed her out. One day left and then she was back in the feudal era. She led them back to her family shrine and up the stairs.

Sana looked around taking in everything. 'This is so cool. What a historical place to live…' Sana smiled at Kagome. "You've no idea how exciting it is to visit such an old shrine. I'm a history major and just love this kind of stuff."

"Then you'd love my grandpa. He's big on history. I doubt much of it is real though." Kagome brightened so much at the thought of her family. Then she looked back at Sana, at her scar. Now that she really looked, Sana had a lot of scars. Her arms legs, everywhere. "You said asking is more polite than staring so, can I ask?"

Sana smiled and nodded. "87 in total. About 12 are from my job. Being a journalist is dangerous some times. I've been to almost every continent in my work in the past 5 years. Sometimes it's a safe trip, sometimes, well, I'm lucky to have all my limbs."

"So 87 and 12…what are the other 75 from?"

Sana stopped and looked at the old well house. Her smile gone. "Christmas eve…I guess its 8 years now. I was with my fiancé on his motorcycle…well our motorcycle when a car ran a red light smashing into us. Out of the three of us I made it."

"Three? But who was the third?"

She turned and stretched, the shirt risingrevealing a cross like scar over her stomach. "I was two and a half months pregnant with a girl. That's what this family tree thing is so crazy. I'm trying to prove to my father that it's not a curse."

"Christmas eve…I'm so sorry…"

Sana smiled again and waved it off. "I know it's depressing but I still love the holidays. Not that I have many to celebrate with. My older brother's wife doesn't care much for me and my younger brother is from my dad's 2nd marriage…who also doesn't like me."

"Well, Christmas is in eight months, you're welcome to spend it with my family."

Sana laughed and started to the house once more. "Careful, I'll hold you to that promise."

Both girls laughed and headed inside. The house was empty and quiet. They sat at the table in the dining room and Kagome opened her book…

Instead of studying Kagome asked Sana about her life which she wasn't shy about.

"You've been to Africa? Wasn't it kinda scary?"

"Hey I've been down alleyways in Tokyo more terrifying than some tribes I've stayed with. And I've been proposed to by almost one guy in each. I'm 'strong and fertile' according to them."

"Well, you are pretty tough to survive a lion attack."

"a baby lion!" they both burst out laughing again at Sana's description of being scared by a baby lion that chased her for an hour because of a belt she had on that dangled.

Neither of them noticed when the door slid open and her brother walked in.

"Hey Kagome."

Kagome jumped and laughed at herself for being so startled. "Oh Sana this is my brother Sota. Sota this is Sana."

He smiled at her and then looked back at Kagome. "I see why Inuyasha wanted to stay outside."

"Inuyasha's here?" Kagome jumped from her chair and ran outside. Sana looked at the boy.

"Boyfriend?"

"Heh she wishes." He walked into the living room and turned on the T.V. Sana stayed at the table for all of three minutes before she walked outside to see what was going on. She didn't see them but saw that the door to the well house was open. She got down the three steps when she heard them.

"He's close Kagome. We've got to go now!"

"But I have a…this girl…I have a friend over."

'How sweet' Sana thought leaning against the tree in the yard. 'She thinks of me as a friend. I like her too.'

"I don't care Kagome. Miroku and Sango are ready come on!"

"No I'm not going until tomorrow." She was firm but Sana could hear moving. She walked up to the door and slid it open.

"Hey the girl says she doesn't wanna go, she aint going." Her eyes were narrowed when she walked in but widen at the boy standing there with Kagome. He had on old style clothes and silver hair. And…dog ears on his head.

"Sana uh…this is Inuyasha uh…he's just leaving."

"Kagome we don't have time for this." he reached for her and Sana was there, shoving him back.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? Didn't your mama ever teach you not to touch a woman without her permission? I ought to take you outside an teach you a lesson or two."

Inuyasha looked shocked. But she didn't think it was her language that spooked him. It seemed to be getting lighter in the room.

"Sana…" Kagome also looked quiet shaken as she stared at her, open mouthed.

"What are you staring at?" then she looked down at herself and jumped. She was glowing, and small light orbs were floating off her, down the well. "What is this?"

"Your soul it's…being pulled to the feudal era…"

"The what?" but it didn't matter. Sana was becoming dizzy. She wobbled before her vision went blurry, then black. She felt herself falling, but never hitting the ground. Then, she felt it just under her, before she finally lost consciousness.

Kagome jumped threw the well and appeared next to Sana's unconscious body. She reached out and took her pulse. "Thank god you're still alive."

"Who the hell is this girl?" Inuyasha had come through the well and was standing staring at them.

"This is Sana. She's a descendent of Miroku's and-someone else. But I don't know why she came through when she fell."

"Or why her soul was being pulled out?"

"Yeah I don't know about that either. Come on, let's take her to Keade."

Inuyasha grumbled but picked her up. He looked at her shoulder closely. "What's this?"

Kagome looked at the scar/tattoo and thought about what Sana had told her about it…

"It's the only scar that was in an interesting shape so I had it colored purple and the jewels inserted." Sana was proud of her crescent moon. It was a light purple with blue jewels in it.

"Didn't it hurt?"

"More than anything I ever did. But it was worth it you know? To have a piece of my family? See, the crescent moon is kinda like our crest. I don't know where it started…yet." She smiled wickedly…

"It's her families crest she said."

"Its Sesshomaru's crest."

Kagome's eyes widened, then she shook her head. "There must be hundreds of people here who took that symbol. Besides, his is like blue and on his forehead."

"Yeah so? She might be one of his servants trying to get dirt on us to kill us."

"Inuyasha your paranoid. She's from my time. Relax. I'm sure it's just nothing. Now let's get out of this well." Kagome climbed the vines, and once out, Inuyasha jumped and fallowed her to the village. He knew that mark was from Sesshomaru. One way or another he knew. This girl was going to be a lot of trouble and he didn't want any part.


	3. Chapter 3 Moon Sparked

Ch. 3 Moon Sparked

A pounding head ache. That's what Sana woke up to. Unfortunately that's not what woke her up. It was arguing. After a few seconds to get her ears to catch up with her mind, she could process Kagome's voice. And the other was the guy from earlier. Inuyasha she thought his name was. She opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her head.

"She could be dangerous! She has to go."

"We're not dumping her off in dangerous lands!"

"Then we should at least tie her up to keep her from attacking."

"You know," Sana looked at the two of them and tilted her head. "I hate to tell you this but if you're going to talk about someone you shouldn't do it when their around. It's very rude."

"You're alright!" Kagome threw her arms around Sana and hugged her so tight she thought she might pass out again.

"Yes yes I'm ok but you're killing me." Sana chuckled as she gently pushed Kagome away. "Now what happened? All I remember is getting dizzy and passing out."

Kagome looked concerned. "Sana uh…well, look around. What do you see, where do you think you are?"

Sana took a moment to look at her surroundings. A small hut, a fire pit in the center. She was on a pallet, with Kagome. Inuyasha was on the other side of the fire pit.

"If I didn't know any better I would say I was back in time." She laughed and looked at Kagome. "So where am I really? Some old hermit's hut that's a great doc or something?"

"Sana…you fell through the well…your in the past. About 500 years in the past."

Sana stared at her for lie tells. Nothing. She was telling the truth.

"You mean I'm…and this is…and what you told me…it was true?" Sana couldn't believe it.

"Yeah well, you told me not to lie." Kagome looked sad and child like, as if she were a kid who had told her mom a story that she knew she wouldn't believe.

"Oh my god this is…" Sana's face lit up "Amazing!"

"What?" Kagome was confused.

"Don't you remember? I'm a history major and a history buff. How many people can say they actually saw what it was like with their own eyes? And all the information I can find on my family. Is this before Sana? No, no, it's after…how many…" Sana's thoughts drifted. She completely forgot about Kagome and Inuyasha. "I suppose the lord she was with is long dead. Maybe I can find _his _family. Maybe they would know. Oh I guess asking might not be the best plan. I guess a dead lover isn't too great and who"

"Does she always talk to herself? I think I liked her better asleep." Inuyasha stood and walked over to her mat. "Now look you're going to answer some questions to decide whether or not I'm going to kill you."

Sana looked up at him and smiled. The next thing he knew he was on the ground holding his stomach, Sana's arm outstretched in a fist. "There. A lesson you needed to learn. Don't lay your hand on a woman unwilling. Kagome," she turned to look at the young girl who was staring at the boy on the floor. "You can't let a man treat you like that. You hold more power than he."

"I thought only Miroku got the crap beat out of him by women." Sana looked up to see a young woman who had just walked in. she wore a pink kimono with a green skirt. She had large brown eyes and long dark black hair, and was beautiful. "Hello, I'm Sango."

"Oh my god…"

"Excuse me?"

"Sana don't" Kagome leaned close and whispered. "Don't tell her. Don't change the future more than it already is. You can tell Miroku who you are but not her."

Sana looked back at Sango's confused face. "I just meant, Kagome told me about you but I thought you were just a character, like this place. I really didn't think you real sense well, in my time it's so…far fetched for this to happen." 'Good good think on my feet.'

Sango smiled and sat on the ground. "Well Kagome hasn't really told us much except your name is Sana."

She nodded and looked at Kagome. "So Miroku is real too?" her excitement was almost too much to bear, though she didn't let on.

Kagome nodded. "Yes but he won't be back till later. He's out with Shippo for a while, in town so Shippo can play with the kids."

"Oh. Ok. Well I'd love to meet Shippo. He sounds like a cute kid…he is a kid correct?"

Sango laughed and nodded. "Yes he is."

She smiled. "I like kids." She looked at Inuyasha sitting now on the floor away from her. "I didn't hit you that hard. Now what are these questions?"

He didn't move.

"I promise not to hit you again."

He still didn't move for a minute or two, then stood again and moved closer. "You're marking. It's my brother's sign, and I want proof that you're not working for him."

"He's tried to kill us a few times, well, he's tried to kill Inuyasha, and I really don't think he cares what happens to the rest of our group."

"Doesn't the fact that I live like five hundred years in the future kind of help out?"

"How do I know you didn't just travel through the well like I do just to get close to Kagome and then-"

"And then trick you and help your brother drop you in a pot of boiling oil."

"I knew it! You are working for him!"

Sana narrowed her eyes and looked at Kagome. "Really? Is he always like this?"

"No he's not it's just his brothers mark."

"What mark?"

"Your tattoo. He thinks it's like his brother."

"Fine then. Inuyasha sit in front of me." She patted the space in front of her for him to sit. When he did, she held out her wrists. "Put your fingers on my pulse. See, if I lie to you, my heart will speed up. It's a tale sign for liars. Ask me your questions, but they can only be yes and no. otherwise it won't work."

He tilted her head but grasped her wrists. There was a spark, not quite a static shock. She couldn't explain it, neither of them could. They both let go quickly, to look at their wrists. Scars. But not. She put her wrists together. They formed a crescent moon. As did Inuyasha's. "Well that never happened before."

They both looked up and stared at his eyes. "You didn't do that, did you." A statement. Not a question. Still, she felt she had to say something.

"I've never done anything like that. I mean, I don't even know how that happened."

"Uh maybe we need to go outside." Kagome had risen and moved towards Sango.

"Yeah, sure…" Sango got up and fallowed her out.

"I just pissed off Kagome huh."

Inuyasha reached out and took her hand, running his thumb over the marks. She thought it odd, she expected his hands to be callused but they were smooth. "Mine didn't hurt…did yours?"

"No. I dunno where it came from."

"Me either."

"Is there anyone you can think of?"

"I can."

Sana looked towards the door. An old woman came in, sitting at what Sana could figure as her spot. "And you are?"

"My name is Kaede. This is my hut."

"Oh" Sana moved and bowed low, "thank you for helping me, and letting me stay here."

The old woman smiled, she reminded Sana of a grandmother, and envisioned her next to an oven pulling out cookies.

"Who is it that you know?" Inuyasha seemed, agitated.

"A priestess in the for ho Jo mountains. She is a hermit, exhaled because of her relationships with demons.A witch most call her now."

"Relationships like sex?"

Kaede nodded. "Yes, like sex. You could visit, she might know."

Sana looked at her hand, then Inuyasha's. "I'd like to go."

"No."

Sana narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "I'll go without you."

He was silent then stood. "I'm not helping you if you get hurt. You're on your own."

Sana stood, and stretched. "I can handle it myself."

"You might want different clothes." Sango had come back in with Kagome. She looked sad, like it hurt to see her with Inuyasha. Not that she was with him just…next to him.

"Kagome wears a school uniform. Why can't I wear some jeans?"

"There is enough people staring at her. We have some kimono's shops in town you can buy one. And a weapon."

"Weapon…hmmm…Kagome can show me."

Kagome nodded and led her out. The village was small and poor looking. When they reached the Kimono shop, Sana stopped her.

"It's not what you think." Sana rubbed her shoulder sisterly. "I'm not interested in a boy like him. Besides, I don't take men away from girls."

Kagome smiled, not quiet convinced but enough. They walked in and in twenty minutes, Sana had a blue and silver outfit, Kagome saying it was like Sango's demon slaying outfit without the pads. Sana like the blue coloring and the silver vine designs. The next shop was weapons. Which was a great buy.

Two swords, crossing over her back, and a belt of two hidden in her boots she bought. She knew weapons. And she was skilled. The swords were short, but thick and strong. She would be able to take on anything; at least she figured she would.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 the journey starts

When they returned to the hut, a monk was waiting outside.

"Sango said we've got a guest coming. I'm supposing this gouges creature is her?" the monk kneeled in front of her, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I have a question my dear."

Kagome groaned. "Miroku you really don't wanna ask it."

"Ask what?" Sana was confused. She looked back and forth at her ancestor and Kagome.

Miroku looked into her eyes. "Will you bear my children?"

Sana was silent, and Kagome just looked down rubbing her head with her fingers.

"I would," Sana said, "but being your great, great ect. Granddaughter I don't think it's legal."

Miroku's eyes widen in shock and Kagome burst out laughing.

He looked over at Kagome. "Is she telling the truth?"

She nodded and smirked. "She's from my time, and she's got proof she's related to you. You're her ancestor."

Miroku's eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around Sana and hugged her tightly.

Sana laughed and hugged him back. "I can't believe I'm hugging my great, great, great whatever grandpa."

"Grandpa?" Sango had walked out and was staring at them.

"Wait," Miroku pulled away and looked at her. "Who's your grandmother? Who do I marry? And how are you born? We've haven't had a woman born-"

Sana shook her head. "Can't tell you. I don't want to change too much about the future."

He nodded. "I understand."

Sana smiled then looked over at Sango. "So where is Shippo? He's the only one I haven't met yet."

Kagome poked her head in real quick and called for him. A few seconds later a little boy, with red hair and a bushy tail walked out. "Hi, I'm Shippo."

Sana smiled and knelt in front of him, her hand out. "I'm Sana. It's nice to meet you kiddo."

He smiled. "You're pretty. Sango said you were."

She laughed and tussled his hair. "Yeah she's pretty too though." She stood. "So when do we leave? I'm pretty curious about this mark me an Inuyasha got."

As she finished talking, he walked out. "We're leaving now. Grab your bag Kagome." He started walking, leaving them in the dust…

It was hours later when they had set up camp for the night. None of them had spoken much, most of the group had just been shocked that Sana had kept up with Inuyasha without even breaking a sweat.

Kagome started boiling water for ramen.

"Sana?" Shippo was in her lap, loosing staring contests with Kilala.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do in your time for fun?"

"I'm investigating my family tree. I'm disproving the curse."

Miroku shivered at the mention of it. "Why? Met a witch who can reverse it?"

"Miroku you can't truly believe the story of a witch and curse."

He was silent.

"Oh. You do."

Shippo tugged at her hair, getting her attention. "What's the story?"

She looked at Miroku. "Would you wish me not to tell it?"

He didn't move or say anything for a few seconds then nodded. "Go ahead. I am interested in how the times have changed the tale."

Sana nodded and smiled, then begun the tale…

"Over nine hundred years ago, twins were born. The first was a strong boy, the second, a beautiful girl. The boy grew to be a man, a monk, very smart and brave. The girl, Sana, grew up timid and frightened. She worked as a maid in a powerful lord's mansion. After many years, the lord's son returned from wars, and saw her. It was love at first sight. He protected her from all that threatened her, and she loved him with all her being. But, their love could be nothing. She was a maid and he a powerful lord's son. They kept it secret, sneaking at night to steal a kiss in the moonlight. But another maid, one who was obsessed with the young lord knew. She hated that Sana had the lord's heart on a string. She went to a powerful witch, and paid her well to place a spell, a sickness on Sana. Then, to insure no descendent would sneak into the lord's heart, a spell was cast. No woman would be born in his lifetime. Sana grew sick. Soon bedridden. Then, with her lover, and her brother at her side, she passed to the next world."

"Not too much has changed." Miroku was smirking to himself.

"What is different?" Sana leaned forward.

"The curse was cast because the lord had told his father that he wished to marry Sana. And his father disagreed, she was a weak girl, she wouldn't survive for long. And the maid, she had tormented Sana sense she first started working. She was whom the lord saved Sana from countless times."

"But who was the lord?" Sango took a bowl of ramen from Kagome, and passed it around. "Doesn't anyone know?"

Sana shook her head. "I've never found any information on him. The only way I know of him is this tapestry my family has, but we only have it because our last name was put on the back. It had been given away to another castle many years ago."

Miroku nodded. "I'm not sure who he was either. My ancestor was not fond of him. He claimed it was his fault his sister became ill. I don't say that I disagree with him."

"How can you say that? It was love."

"It was not love. It was a simple care that came from being taken care of."

"Wait if it's his lifetime then he must have died shortly before you were born." Kagome looked over at Sana.

"That's why it's only a story. I mean, what creature can live over a thousand years?"

Inuyasha scoffed. "My father was three thousand years old before he died."

Sana didn't say anything, just stared at him with wide eyes.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Forget it. I think it's time we turned in."

They nodded and set up sleeping bags and mats but Sana's mind was too busy. "Miroku? Did your version know the name of the witch?"

He paused to think. "It was a demon witch. Her name was Touru."

Sana nodded and leaned against a tree, Shippo still in her lap. "Can I ask something for myself? You all seem like a rather odd grouping of people. I mean demons, slayers monks and Kagome. What's the story? Why are you traveling together?"

One by one they told their tales of Naraku, and the destruction he caused. It angered Sana to learn of this curse on Miroku, and Poor Sango's family. It hurt her to have Kagome tell her of Inuyasha's tale, who was currently missing. Then about the Jewel and how she broke it.

"I pray we don't meet him while you are here with us Sana. I do not know what would happen if he attacked you." Sango said.

"I'm sure we won't. The trip will only be a few days, three at tops, and his sent is nowhere near here." Inuyasha walked into camp, a dead deer on his shoulder.

"Oh gross!" Kagome turned away.

Sana laughed and started going through Kagome's bag. "Do you have a knife? A hunter friend of mine taught me how to skin a deer once. I'm sure I can cook it. It'll be good with the soup."

Sango smiled. "I think there's one in the bottom. I'll help." She moved over and helped, pulling out two knives. They cut up the deer and cooked it, Sana skinning it. "I bet we can sell it and get some cash."

"I'm sure we can Sana." Miroku smiled muttering to himself. "Look how smart my granddaughter is."

"Yeah if she's so smart why doesn't she go home?" Inuyasha sat at a tree, his hands in his sleeves.

"If I went home you'd have that tattoo for the rest of your life boy." Sana stuck her tongue out at him.

"Boy! I'm two hundred years older than you! More actually if-"

"Yap, yap, yap you sound like my neighbors Pekinese. You're two hundred, but the body and kinda mind of an eighteen year old. And I'm twenty five years old. Body and mind. So I'm older."

"If you two are done bickering the meat is done." Sango started serving the meat in the bowels that held the soup.

"Thank you." Sana took hers and settled back on her mat, Shippo back on her lap.

"So three days? Then three home, so six days all together?" Kagome took a bite.

"Yeah. I'm hoping it will be quicker, if no demon attacks and we avoid villages." Inuyasha voiced the last part much louder.

After eating in silence, both Sango and Kagome went to sleep.

"I think I'm going to go for a run." Sana looked at Inuyasha. "Are there any demons around?"

He shook his head as she stood, removing her boots.

"What are you doing?" Miroku tilted his head.

"I can run better without the boots. I'll be ok grandpa." She laughed and took off. She ran for a while till she realized that she was being fallowed. She stopped and looked around, pulling out one of her knives from her belt. "Who's there?"

Inuyasha stepped out of the trees. "Miroku asked me to fallow you in case something happened."

"You said demons weren't near."

"Doesn't mean one won't show up. Or a human could be around. They can be just as bad for a woman."

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not as weak as you think I am."

"You couldn't even run for more than twenty minutes."

"That's only because I heard you fallowing and thought you were going to attack! I was being precautions!"

He made a discussed noise. "I doubt that's the reason."

"Fine then. How about a race? Not for speed, I'm not naïve enough to think I can outrun you, but at length? Who can run the longest.

"I'm a demon. I can outrun you for hours."

"Is that a challenge?"

He smirked. "Three. Two."

She smiled and took off. "ONE!"


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 a night run and day battle

Sesshomaru argued with himself about fallowing the familiar scent that was with his brothers. He couldn't place it, or the part of it he knew at the least. It wasn't completely familiar. He didn't know all of it. Just the part that was like the earth, clean and pure. But he also smelt something else he couldn't place. He'd smelt it before, just not that he could remember. He couldn't place the second scent. He had fallowed only to see whose it was. He stopped fallowing when they were behind him. He masked his scent, and waited for them to pass to see.

The first thing he saw was red. She was fast and moved too quickly for him to catch a glimpse of her face. He stayed and kept watching her. She had red hair tied up on her head. He sped up and stopped again. This time looking more closely when she passed. He was frozen for the second he saw her face.

Her gold eyes were large and round, her nose slender, and her smile large on her face as she ran. As if she were having the time of her life running with his brother. But that didn't faze him. It was her herself that he was in shock from seeing. "Sana…" his voice to quiet for Inuyasha's ears to pick up, even as he ran by. His feet moved without his knowledge, leading him far enough behind that he wouldn't be heard, and his scent, still covered. He had to see if it was really her. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified it could be her.

An hour and a half and she was done. She had wanted to find a clearing but found something better. She knew a cliff was coming up. And what was at the bottom.

"Sana wait! That's a cliff!"

"I know!" she ran faster.

"Stop you idiot!"

She smirked. At the edge of the cliff she jumped. She may have not done a complete and perfect swan dive but it was good enough. Inuyasha stopped at the edge. "Sana!"

She poked her head out of the water and smiled up at him. "Come on in! The waters great!" she leaned back and floated a while.

He smiled; glad she wasn't hurt and jumped/claimed down the cliff and stood at the banks. "That was a dangerous move."

She swam over and crawled out. "I figured if it was too dangerous, you'd save me." She gave him a flirty smile.

He blushed before she grabbed him and pulled him in, laughing. He was no longer blushing when he came up.

"What was that for?"

She laughed and jumped over him, into the water. He rolled his eyes and climbed out, sitting on the banks as she floated around.

Sesshomaru glared down at Inuyasha. He let her jump off a cliff. She could have died! He looked down at her floating in the water. This couldn't be Sana; it had to be a trick. His Sana had died. This was nothing but a look alike. But such a clever one. Her eyes were the same shape but a darker gold. She looked longer too. His Sana had been shorter, not quiet up to his chin; this girl would meet his nose he suspected. He watched as she finally crawled out and rung out her hair. He stood and walked away. This was not Sana.

Sana smiled at Inuyasha. "Why are you looking so sad? The water was nice and you know it."

He grumbled.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I lost energy when I jumped so what about you."

"I could have run longer. But you lasted longer than I thought."

"Told ya." She smiled and leaned back into the grass. "Should we get back?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "Not now, I suppose we can stay a bit longer."

"Hmm. Ok." She stretched out onto her back, letting her feet slip in the water. "Did Miroku really ask you to fallow?"

"He didn't ask, but he didn't need to. He worries about you, you being his granddaughter."

She nodded. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Were you worried?" she sat up on her elbows tilting her head. Adam had called it her cat look. The curious stare.

"I well…yeah I mean…Kagome would have killed me if something had happened." His blush was back.

She smiled, sat up and kissed his cheek. "thanks." She lay back down.

His face was completely red.

"So I uh heard the others tell you our stories. What's yours? I'm sure you have one or two" he gestured to her scars.

"Yeah well…" she looked at him and then back to the sky, fingering her eye. A habit she tried to drop because it normally bugged people. "I was ganna get married cuz I was pregnant. Not like I didn't love him, I really did. But there was an accident. The doctors say he protected me, and well, I lost both him and the baby. That's where most of them are from, the rest from my job. I travel to faraway places and write about them for a magazine. Sometimes stuff happens." She shrugged.

He was silent.

"You know, you remind me a lot of Adam, my guy."

"Oh yeah? How?"

"He was the quiet type, but had a good opinion and said what he thought. Even if sometimes it hurt me. Not that that would be his intention."

After a few moments, he stood. "We should head back." He reached down to help her. She took his hand and let him pull her up. When she was on her feet they just stood there like they didn't know what to do. Not that that lasted long.

"Sana? Inuyasha?" Miroku was up on the cliff looking down on them.

"Hi grandpa! We're coming!" she looked at Inuyasha. "Think you can give me a lift up?"

He wrapped his arm around her and bounded up the cliff, setting her down in front of Miroku. "Thanks."

"Inuyasha I would respectfully ask you to keep your hands off my granddaughter."

Sana raised her eye brow and laughed. "Come on it wasn't like that. We were just-"

"It won't happen again." Inuyasha turned and headed back towards their camp, leaving Sana confused. She turned back to her ancestor.

"I promise nothing happened. I'd never try anything with him."

"These are not your times. Women these days don't wonder with men alone. Things can happen."

Sana rolled her eyes. "You sound like my dad. Look in my time it's not safe to walk around with men in the dark either, but I know how to handle myself and it's not like I'm looking for another guy to lose." She set off to the camp, Miroku fallowing behind her, at a distance he thought safe from her.

The next morning was uneventful. Sana spent most of it helping Kagome in history lessons.

"Just cuz we are here doesn't mean you can't study." She winked and quizzed her on what she knew.

Miroku stayed mostly up front with Inuyasha, preventing him from going near Sana he assumed. He didn't mean to make his friend believe he was interested in his descendent. It was just innocent talking and he helped her up a cliff. 'And you wanted to kiss her a little butt not like you would have.' He groaned inwardly and stepped faster.

"Kagome you're really good with history it's just math you seem to suck at. No offense." Sana was flipping through a math book, praying she wouldn't trip.

"Never been too good with it."

"Truth is, you don't need most of it. It's all bull when they tell ya that you will."

"Thank god."

Inuyasha stopped and Kagome ran into him. "What is it?"

"Sana. Stay here."

"Excuse me?"

He looked over at Miroku and nodded, as if some conversation had passed that Sana didn't understand.

He and Sango took off on Kilala, which, to Sana's amazement, had grown into a huge cat! Kagome fallowed on foot with Shippo. Inuyasha turned to her. "Don't argue. Naraku is ahead and you can't fight him he'll kill you."

Sana just stared at him. "You leave me and I fallow weather you like it or not Inuyasha. I suggest that I go with you."

They both glared at one another till Inuyasha turned and ran. Sana, being true to her threat, fallowed. When she arrived, everyone was fighting with what Sana could only assume was Naraku. But he looked more like a b-rated movie monster. A white baboon pelt with tentacle/root legs everywhere. One was sneaking up behind Kagome. Sana ran over and, withdrawing one of her swords sliced it in half. "Eyes open Kagome! If I'm suppose to suck don't let me upstage you!" she laughed and dodged one of the tentacles, Kagome giving her a smile of thanks.

Sana was speedy. She hacked off vines, mainly from behind. If nothing could sneak up on anyone, they could concentrate more on the fight. She had flung a few knives, pinning the thing, Naraku in his chest, but it didn't seem to faze him. It did however get his attention, and, with her looking out for them, she wasn't looking out for her. One of the root things grabbed her around her waist, lifting her into the air, her sword falling to the ground.

"Sana!" Kagome tried shooting the root but was hit by another and the arrow missed.

"This one is new Inuyasha. I don't believe I've done anything to it. Yet."

Sana struggled to get her arms free, to reach a knife but the root only held her tighter. "Let me go you son of a bitch!"

"What do you think Inuyasha? Crush her? Or rip her in half?"

Inuyasha tried reaching her, but was knocked over by the toxic gas he released.

"She is rather pretty if not for this little scar" his hand reached out and traced her eye scar. She clamped her other eye shut. He squeezed tighter. She screamed.

Then, it was if the world had slowed down. Sana watched as a sword cut through his tentacle thing, and she began to fall. Then, an arm caught her, and she was flying up. When she stopped she was in a very tall tree, blocked by leaves. She looked up at her savior.

Sesshomaru had fallowed Naraku's scent, and when he arrived, saw his brother and his friends were already there. He was thinking to leave when the Sana girl ran into the fight. She was fast, and nifty with the sword. He watched as Naraku grabbed her and tried crushing her. When he reached out and touched her he had wanted to vomit in discussed. Why should he care? It's not like she was his Sana. Just an imitation. But when she screamed in pain, he finally moved. He didn't know if it as just the scream, or that she had screamed for his brother to save her. He cut off Naraku's tentacle and caught Sana as she fell, bringing her to the safety of the trees.

Her large gold eyes stared at him. Her lips were pink and full as she thanked him. Her voice even sounded like Sana's!

His brother screamed and she turned back towards the battle.

"Inuyasha!" she jumped from the tree to a smaller one, and so on till on the ground and running back. Sesshomaru couldn't let her get hurt, or go to the half breed. She was his. He fallowed.

Sana rejoined the battle to see one of the tentacles heading straight to Inuyasha, who was very wounded and using his sword to hold himself up. Without thinking, Sana ran at him, and pushed him out of the way at the last second, the tentacle slicing her back open. She and Inuyasha landed hard, and he wrapped his arm around her, rolling them out of the fight.

"You're hurt!"

"Just a flesh wound." Sana winced trying to stand up. The sound of the fight had stopped. Inuyasha helped her, slipping her arm around his shoulders. Kagome and Miroku ran up first.

"You're hurt!"

"Is it deep?"

"We're ok what happened?" Inuyasha didn't look at them, only at Sana, whose breathing was coming shallower.

"Your brother killed it. Just a puppet." Sango lifted Sana's head. "Let's get you fixed up."

"Let her go."

Everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru, who stood at the edge of the battle ground glaring at his younger half brother. His eyes a tint red. More than a tint.

"Get out of here Sesshomaru. You're not wanted." Inuyasha held Sana closer as Kagome stepped in front of them.

"Why did you save her?" Miroku was staring at the demon as if something he'd never seen before.

"He saved you?" Inuyasha looked at Sana who nodded.

"Yeah, but and I already thanked him."

"why did you save her"

"Because she is mine to save."

Sana looked up at the demon, taking in his marks. The moon on his head. "Your Inuyasha's brother aren't you."

"Sana…you do not recognize me."

She shook her head, which made her dizzy. "Bad idea" she mumbled, and then louder told him, "I've never met you in my life."

"Inuyasha, you would do well to let her go."

"Even if I trusted you to let her go, she'd just collapse from her wound."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, catching the strong sent of her blood. He looked at her feet, where it was pooling. "She won't survive her wound."

"Oh god" Kagome turned and looked at Sana, whose face was pale.

"It's just a scratch Kagome. I'm fine. He's trying to scare you."

"Well it worked. Inuyasha take her home. She needs a hospital."

"NO!" Sana's eyes were wide and scared.

A heavy silence settled around them. She fought Naraku but was scared of a word? Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Not going. Not again."

Inuyasha pulled her close. "I'm taking her back to the village. Maybe Kaede can help her."

"She'll die."

"Stop scaring Kagome! I'm not going to die." Sana's head started looping. "just going to nap…"


End file.
